Revelations
by Trix2345
Summary: Instead of Tristan leaving, I created this story where Duncan and bowman his friends leave instead. He does the play but I also introduce my own character. Please review otherwise I won't continue this. Constructive critism only please.
1. Chapter 1

Instead of Tristan leaving, I created this story where Duncan and bowman his friends leave instead. He does the play but I also introduce my own character.

…………………………………………………….

As the 'usual gang' as Tristan called them gathered in the library to get out of their costumes, a girl with black hair, a pair of ripped jeans and leather jacket walked in, she sat on one of the chairs and stared as Tristan and Rory emerged from the stack dressed normally.

"Who are you and why you staring at us?" Tristan asked rudely as he saw her.

"Well, I'm a part of your hottest, steamiest and wildest wet dream and I'm her worst nightmare." She answers, gesturing to Tristan then to Rory, with a very strong English accent.

"Who are you?" Madeline asked as she emerged from the stacks dragging her costume behind her.

"I'm the new girl as none of you can put two and two together and those of you that believe you can probably get five" she noticed that no one was following her "I am here because I was looking around the school."

"Anna come on time to leave" A woman said as she walked into the library, when the new girl nodded she turned and walked out.

"Now the 'rentals wanna leave so I gotta" She jumped off the table and left the library.

…………………………………………………….

**AN: If you like the beginning to my fan fiction please leave reviews telling me to continue otherwise I may just give up on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna stared out the window of her fathers Mercedes as she, her father and step mother drove home from her future school Chilton Academy in Hartford, Connecticut. Anna was contemplating her feelings about going to a new school, let alone a new private one. In her old public school Anna was the gifted student now she would be hanging with a bunch of brats that care for nothing but their trust funds.

"Why can't I go to a public school?" Anna whined

"Because dear you are a Lewen, that's means you only have the best." Her father answered in a slow degrading voice.

Anna was a Lewen, sure she was. The Lewen family originally came from London and many of them still lived their, her grandfather came to Connecticut when he was a teenager with only his fathers money to begin with, it didn't really matter that his father was a self made millionaire. However Anna is the first Lewen with a mixed background, her mother wasn't rich in fact her mother barely made it into middle class before she went to university. Anna's mother was from a poor background that made it into university on a scholarship, which is where she met Anna's father and fell in love. They got married and had Anna. Unfortunately Anna's parents split up within two years of her birth and her father remarried about 5 times.

"So I have to go to a private academy"

"Yes"

"And I don't get a say in the matter"

"No" Her step mother answered

"So the witch gets a say but I don't"

"Don't talk about your stepmother that way"

"Whatever"

Anna wondered what her mother was doing, probably pouring herself over some dumb case wondering underneath it all how her daughter is doing. Anna chuckled to herself as her 'rentals as she called them pulled up in the drive. She jumped out the door as soon as she opened it and ran up to her room.

…………………………………………………….

Anna was feeling completely out of place as she walked into the school with her straight black hair cascading down her back, with a pair of black combat boots and her school uniform rubbing uncomfortably against her skin. She had her leather jacket draped over her arms and her backpack over her right shoulder. She reached her locker, entered in the combination and when it didn't open, she punched it in frustration. The locker then opened, she made a quiet noise of amazement and ignored the staring eyes that hadn't been lifted off her since she walked into the school. Anna liked the attention because all it meant was that she was unknown and people are always afraid of the unknown, no one knew her and that was the way she liked it.

Anna began walking to her next class and she checked her schedule to see what it was and where.

"Shakespeare room 301" Anna mumbled to herself.

Anna walked in the direction that she saw the class numbers increasing, and walked into her room a few minutes later. As Anna walked in she saw three people one girl with her head in a book and two boy's playing cards in the back. Anna decided it was best to wait outside and make her entrance late like she had for all her other classes.

…………………………………………………….

Class had begun 10 minutes ago and Anna was still debating on whether to go in or not. In the end she walked in just opening the door and letting it slam behind her.

Everyone looked up as the door slammed including Tristan, Rory and Paris. They were all shocked at what they saw; they saw the girl from the library in school uniform.

'And she does make this look good' Tristan thought checking her out. She had long slender legs; her slim body could be seen through the white shirt (as she wasn't wearing a jumper) and her white lace bra only accentuated that which didn't really need to be accentuated.

"Ah, you must be Anna" The teacher said quickly

"Yeah that's me" Anna replied sarcastically.

"Well you can sit behind Mr DuGray and he'll help you catch up, we're reading Midsummer's Night Dream." The teacher handed her a book as she walked past, even thought she had to lean over a boy to reach it, Anna didn't feel in the least embarrassed by all the eyes focused on her every move.

Anna walked to the only seat open; it was behind the boy she met in the library earlier. Tristan continued to check her out as she waked past him and plopped herself down in the seat behind him.

…………………………………………………….

After class Anna walked through the library stacks pondering the books in front of her. She saw Tolstoy and Blake, both of which she picked up and took to the main desk to borrow them. Anna went to the desk and handed over her card, the librarian gave her a wry smile as she looked at the name upon the card.

Tristan walked into the library to find 'his Mary' but found Anna, and he started toward her as he saw her struggling to put her book s in her bag and take her library card all in one movement. Tristan decided to be the considerate gentleman his grandfather Janlen begged to be. He walked over and took the library card from the librarian for her and picked up her bag and put in on a table behind them. Anna followed Tristan with curiosity as he carried her bag toward the table. As he tried to read the name on the library card Anna snatched it away receiving a disappointed look from Tristan.

"How come you stole your card away from me? Huh" Tristan said inquiringly.

"Anonymity is mainly controlled by the knowledge of a name" Anna answered back without looking at him.

She shoved the books in her bag and walked out of the library without so much as a 'thank you' flung Tristan's way.

"Your welcome" Tristan whispered to himself.

…………………………………………………….


	3. Chapter 3

As Rory and Lorelai sat in Luke's debating whether school was a success or not and if Rory should ever step foot in the dreaded place again. Luke comes up in his usual baseball cap and stained t shirt.

"I want a coffee and a plate of chilli fries"

"And I'll have the same" Rory added.

Luke didn't move. He stood there staring at the two women who were staring back at him wondering whether Luke really has gone brain dead from being around the fryer for too long.

"Luke, you still in there" Lorelai said from her chair.

Luke remained still; he was ignoring all the other customers and just standing in the one spot staring at the salt shaker on the table in front of him.

Suddenly Luke screamed looking around "Everyone out We're closed." No one moved "NOW!"

Everyone in the diner began hustling to get out before Luke threw scalding coffee over them. The Gilmore twosome remained sat in their chairs and looked at him in shock. Luke looked down at them with burning eyes. The two girls in front of him remained glued to their seats until he went behind the counter and came back with two take away coffee cups and he handed them to them. Rory and Lorelai stood up and left the diner.

"What do you think that was all about" Rory asked her mother

Rory turned to Lorelai as she shrugged her shoulders. They linked arms and walked home together drinking their coffees.

…………………………………………………….

Rory watched as Tristan walked into the classroom and shook hands with a boy who was unknown to Rory; of course every one was unknown to Rory. Rory was surprised as someone began leaning on her desk and distracted her train of thought.

"Do you mind?" Rory looked up and said.

Tristan turned around slowly and he looked down at where the voice came from. Tristan saw Rory blush as he looked down upon her; from this angle she looked even more beautiful than he ever saw her before. Tristan looked back up and toward the door as heard Paris turn the corner into the room. Tristan slinked off Rory's desk and went to his own as Paris sat on the desk next to Rory and he sat two seats back and one to the left. Tristan stared as she conversed with Paris about their project that was due. He watched as she moved her hand up and down her arm to warm herself. Tristan wished that he would be the one to warm her.

"How are you getting on with the reading about the reasons for?" Paris asked.

Rory wasn't really listening, just giving simple answers like ok and no. She could feel someone staring, she knew who it was but no matter what she was thinking she just couldn't turn around and tell him to stop. The door swung open as the last of the students piled in for the beginning of lesson; one of which was the new girl Anna. Rory realised that even though the girl didn't follow the rules of uniform and she kinda scared everyone else in the school, Rory was sure that she even saw Paris shiver as Anna walked past her.

Tristan looked up and saw Paris shiver and Rory enter yet another oblivious thought train. He could smell something sweet as Anna walked past and it aroused his curiosity He turned back to the front of the class as he heard HIM screeching behind him as Anna listened to them at the highest level of volume any one could handle.

Anna liked the silence that began when she walked into the room; it meant that people were afraid and unsure of her. Anna had been eating her favourite sweet and she still had some in her bag. Anna put her headphones in as the lesson still had quite a while until it started, and when it did it only meant that it would only be personal studies. Anna opened her book and began to read whilst listening to 'Death is in Love with Us'.

'_I know that it hurts too much  
I know that you're scared  
I know you're running out of trust  
wishing you were dead  
cause in your misery - you're not alone  
you can share your tears with me  
and witness it all goes wrong'_

Anna looked around and saw everyone in the room doing something. Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out her Ipod, she decided that she should stop it before she began crying. Anna put her Ipod back into her pocket and listened to the hushed tones people were speaking in. She put her hand up and asked to go to the library to study. The teacher told her to come to the front and handed her a note. Anna walked out the door and let it slam behind her; she went to her locker and pulled out her backpack. She walked to the front of the school and walked into the car park, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit the cigarette in her mouth not hearing someone sneak up behind her.

"What are you doing out here then" Tristan asked her.

Anna turned around and saw Tristan with his eyes as large as saucers as he saw her with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes and reopened her pack and pointed them toward him. Tristan took one and put it in his mouth. Anna walked over with a lighter and lit it for him.

"You're supposed to be in the library" Tristan said exhaling the smoke.

"So…" She replied simply.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and Tristan watched the door, as he saw Rory coming out he held his breath. Anna noticed this and walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Wow, who knew DuGray and Gilmore"

Tristan stood shocked and as he turned slowly around, he saw Anna get into her Range Rover and drive away throwing her cigarette on the floor at his feet.

…………………………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Anna watched as her parents drove her to yet another function she didn't want to attend.

"These people are the royalty of Hartford and if we want your father to get back to his previous position within the hierarchy of Hartford society we have to do this" Anna's stepmother replied to Anna's constant moaning about having to go to places she doesn't want to.

Anna's father continued looking ahead at the road as he pulled into the drive of a house Anna had never seen before. Her father got out of the car and opened the doors for her step mother and her. Anna got out of the car and smoothed down her plaid skirt, and wrapped her jacket around her and picked up her bag. She checked her make-up in the side mirror and walked after father and step father.

"Now, Anna be on your best behaviour" Anna's father says as he presses the door bell "the Gilmore's are old friends of your grandfather's"

"Wait a minute this is the G…" Anna trailed off as a maid opened the door.

Anna walked through the door of the surprisingly large house. She handed her jacket to the maid and followed her father through to where there was a large number of people; she walked up to her father and whispered in his ear.

"I thought it was just gonna be a small dinner"

"I did to" he stated simply.

Emily Gilmore came galloping along when she saw Anna and her father. Well not really galloping as Emily Gilmore doesn't gallop.

"Well if it isn't Henry Lewen" Emily Gilmore subtly shouted when she saw Anna's father.

"Emily I thought we were going to have a quiet dinner."

"Oh we were but I told some close friends that I was having dinner with a Lewen and suddenly everyone turned up." Emily looked at Anna "I see you brought your daughter"

"Yes, Emily this is Anna, Anna this is Mrs Gilmore" Anna's father introduced the two women to one another.

"Anna you go to school with my granddaughter, Rory, she is in the library with some more of her friends."

Before Anna could say goodbye to her father, Emily Gilmore had already dragged him away with the step mother to meet some more stuck up Hartford hussies who only wanted to see if she was eligible for their sons with my large inheritance. Anna continued looking around until she bumped into the maid who had taken her bag and jacket.

"Excuse me, can you direct me in the way of the library please."

"Certainly it's just down the hall and to the left."

"Can you also bring me my bag?"

"Sure Miss Lewen"

"Anna" she mumbled to herself as the maid walked away.

Anna walked to the library and as she reached the door the maid came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder before handing her her bag. Anna walked into the library hoping to see barely anyone, but was surprised by Rory, Tristan, Madeline, Louise and Paris. Anna walked in without saying anything to anyone pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her bag.

"Hey Gilmore, do any of these windows open"

Rory looked around and stared at Anna as she put a cigarette into her mouth.

"Yes all of them and the name's Rory."

"Whatever"

Anna walks over to one of the windows and opens one she lights up the cigarette in her mouth and blows the smoke out of the window. Anna looks around to all those in the room with her.

"So what are we all talking about?"

"Well we were discussing the Lewen heir" Madeline says without realising that she is talking to her.

"Really and what were you saying"

"We know you're her okay"

"I know you know, but I was hoping we could continue this conversation elsewhere."

"We can't just sneak out" Rory states looking to the others for confirmation.

"Okay suit yourselves, be good all your lives and never experience true freedom."

Anna throws her bag out the window and gets ready to climb out.

"I'm in" she heard Tristan say.

"Me too and so is Madeline"

"Come on that only leaves you two." Anna says looking at Rory and Paris.

"Okay" Rory eventually gives in.

"Really 'coz if she is then so am I." Paris says looking at everyone.

Anna begins to hitch her miniskirt up even higher and swings her leg over the window sill. Tristan licks his lips as he looks at her smooth slender legs climb out the window. One by one the other teenagers follow her. Once they are out of the house then begin walking down the drive and into the street.

"Now does anyone know where we can have some fun without our parents knowing."

…………………………………………………….


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at the company around me. Not exactly his usual crowd for a Friday night. Louise and Madeline were looking around clueless as Paris and Mary were wondering if they could sneak back into the house. Anna had stopped to look at us all, she put her cigarette out and stared at the group.

"Well… do any of you know where we can go?" she asked again only slower.

"We can go back to mine" I suggested

"And how far is that?" Anna asked "'Cause I just don't wanna have to walk the whole way in heels"

"Not far" I began walking in the direction of my house.

…………………………………………………….

I opened the door and walked in. Mary followed worried.

"Come in, I'll just call some people, we'll make a party of it" I walk into the other room as Rory follows.

"Tristan I'm not so sure this is a good idea"

"What is?"

"This, us sneaking out, being here and you now throwing a party." She said quickly

"Don't worry Mary, the Lewens will keep my parents preoccupied and you can phone your mother and tell her you're with us" I handed her a phone

"Thanks Tristan" she walked away dialling. I watched her walk away, with a sway of hips. I exhaled loudly.

"Hmmm you'll never learn will you…" Anna said from the doorway "I can help you get her you know"

"How?"

"Please I may not seen like the best person, but I still know how a girl's mind works… even hers" She gestured to the door Rory just disappeared through "Think about it"

Anna walked away smiling.

**A.N: Just a little something to tide you over… soz I haven't updated in a while. I still get points for trying though right. : ) C ya soon**


End file.
